


How to keep adventurer at home.

by Astal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dipper Pines is a Dork, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I like idea of Pacifica calling him by his birth name when she's angry, Married Couple, My first Gravity Falls fanfic, Science dork Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astal/pseuds/Astal
Summary: As the years went by Pacifica finally learned to accept how to value this unconventional relationship. Yes, it wasn't something she could brag about on social media but in reality it was something far deeper than anything else she felt with anybody. She couldn't imagine all her fake friends being able to save their boyfriend's life during their anniversary date. And she did that. Twice.





	How to keep adventurer at home.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really quick and fun idea I got today, while going to work by train. I ship Dipper and Pacifica so hard. After party/ghost hunting episode I was 100% aboard Dippica train.  
> I hope you don't mind shameless fluff. I'm sucker for happy married life. There will be never too much fluff in this world.  
> Happy Tuesday guys!

There are not many things that makes Pacifica cry. Not anymore.

  
After growing up in Gravity Falls and seeing things which normal teenagers didn’t, she really became tough. She never actually believed in Mayor’s “Never mind all that” program. She did mind that instead of going on dates to the cinema, her boyfriend used to drag her into some old caves or abandoned mines. She did mind that her childhood was filled with danger and she got her first kiss after a battle with some crazy elves who wanted to stole her eyes.

  
But as the years went by Pacifica finally learned to accept how to value this unconventional relationship. Yes, it wasn’t something she could brag about on social media but in reality it was something far deeper than anything else she felt with anybody. She couldn't imagine all her fake friends being able to save their boyfriend's life during their anniversary date. And she did that.

Twice.

  
Yes, Dipper Pines was truly unconventional man. So nobody would expect him to be a teen magazine boyfriend type.

 

 

  
It’s been a week. Whole seven days. At first, she was only mildly annoyed, but after day three her irritation merged into something greater. If he appeared at day four, he would probably get served huge fight instead of a dinner. But he did not. She waited till midnight, ready to crash a plate on his head.

  
At day seven Pacifica’s whole anger disappeared. At that time, she began to worry. He’s been missing for a week now and the worst part of this was that she couldn't tell anyone about it. It’s not like she could walk into police station and ask them for help. They would start asking questions to which she would not have the answers. For starters, Pacifica had no idea where he actually was. What was he doing this time? That would probably be impossible to explain as well.

  
All she could do was wait.

  
At the morning of day eight Pacifica finally decided to go out and do something more productive than sitting and waiting. The summer was in full bloom so going for a stroll and visiting local farmers market wouldn't hurt. Equipped in her shopping basket and dressed in a newest outfit, she set off. As she was walking the city’s main street trying carefully to push away bad thoughts, she heard raised voices from around the corner. At that very moment she felt a sudden urge to go faster. Like something was pulling her there.

  
It has always been like that, even when they hated each other as kids. For some reason Pacifica couldn't stay away from him for long and she kept finding reasons just to see him.  
Call it faith or destiny, whatever you like. Surely there must be something there because Pacifica always somehow knew where he was.

  
She sprinted from behind the building’s corner.

  
Dipper Pines, Pacifica’s husband, who she married two years ago, was walking towards her, dressed in dirty clothes. People greeted him cheerfully, even though he looked like a regular hobo.

  
Anger, fear and all other emotions exploded in Pacifica’s stomach the second she saw him. She was really close to smacking him with her basket, but in that very moment Dipper rose his head and offered her a smile.  
And just like that all her anger disappeared. All that mattered now was that Dipper was alive, safe and happy. She had to do this, she had to start running towards him and jump into his outstretched arms.

  
The impact was so big that it threw Dipper off balance and they both landed on the pavement.

  
“Hey… I’m back…”

  
Her perfectly shaped brows knitted.

“Seriously? That’s all you’re gonna say?”

  
Dipper frowned, thinking intensively. “Well, no… I do have something to tell you.” Dipper hugs her tightly, letting her face hide into a crock of his neck. He smelled like a swamp and wet forest.

  
“I would kill for a burger…”

  
She burst into tears and he ruffled her bangs, pressing his forehead to hers.

  
“Sorry baby, I couldn't help myself” he laughed out loud.

  
Hearing that, Pacifica froze, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Because seeing Dipper laugh was the purest, most sacred thing on this planet. Not to mention the rarest. He hasn’t been laughing like that since Ford died. A whole long and sad year.

  
“You’re a real dick, Pines” she hissed, punching him in the arm while he’s still chuckling.

  
“It’s funny because even tho you come from money, your manners are shit.”

  
Pacifica wrinkled her nose, and looked at him coldly. “The money which thanks to your lab and experiment’s is slightly smaller…”

  
“I’m glad you’re not rubbing this into my face every single day.”

  
“You’re welcome” Pacifica grinned devilishly and kissed him once again, this time on the lips.

  
Dipper shifted, looking around awkwardly. “We need to get up. People are staring.”

  
Pacifica shrugged and followed his gaze. Some of their neighbors were stopping to watch them sitting in the middle of the city.

“So, what? Can’t I be happy that my husband is finally back home? It’s completely normal.”

  
“Well actually it’s not. You put on a show every time I’m coming back from my trips.”

  
Pacifica huffed and withdrew with a visible linger. “Then stop going missing every third month!”

  
Dipper laughed again and she simply couldn't be angry at him when he was so adorable like that. They both got up and started walking towards the house. It was located at the edge of Northwest old mansion grounds, separated from the city by a thick forest.

Dipper had personally chosen this exact place. Pacifica suspected it had something to do with some electromagnetic waves or magical sources but she didn’t ask. Either way she couldn't care less about that because it was perfect.

  
“Well it’s not going missing when you are in the woods for two or three days…” sighed Dipper entering through the door. His dirty shoes left horrible stain marks on the white carpet. Pacifica had chosen to ignored that, following him deeper into the house. There were more important things than that right now.

  
“It is for me. And for the record this time your little trip took you almost eight days. I hate waiting for you. I hate sleeping alone. Not to mention your phone is always out of service. Don’t unicorns have antennas in their stupid horns or something?”

  
Dipper chuckled, and shook his head. “No, actually they don’t. They can just play rave music and point at the nearest rainbow…”

  
He took a big backpack off of his back and immediately started unpacking it right on the kitchen counter. Pacifica’s white, perfect spotless kitchen was stained once again with mud and some blue glittery goo.

  
Pacifica groaned but smiled nevertheless.

She seated herself by the table in the living room and watched her husband do the after-mission checkup of his science junk. She liked having him here. Never mind the dirt and the racket, seeing him walk around the house - with cup of world’s strongest coffee in one hand and notes in the other - was one of her favorite activities. Days when she was furious with him, spending so much time in the lab or constantly talking about paranormal stuff, were long gone. After years together, Pacifica realized that Dipper Pines came with the package of all his quirks and annoying habits. Not being the perfect one herself, she gladly decided to accept all of Dipper.

  
After all people did crazier things for love.  
Her eyes followed him around the kitchen, watching closely if his bumps, scratches and bruises needed medical help.

  
Since he just got back, there was a big chance he’ll stay put for about a month or so. Well she was certain that she’ll maybe be able to make him stop going seeking adventures for a while. Four, maybe five months? Probably not whole nine. That would be cruel for Dipper keeping him in one place for so long.

  
“So maybe you should go with me?” Dipper asked, writing something down in the old, stained notebook.

  
Pacifica raised her eyebrows. “Seriously? Me out there? Don’t be ridiculous. I’m terrible at this.”

  
Dipper took off his baseball cap and wiped forehead with his arm. For a second Pacifica had a glimpse of his birthmark. It’s been years since she got used to it but every once in a while, she caught herself staring at it. It’s not that it was ugly or she disliked it, honestly, she always thought it was kinda cute. One of many things which made him unique.

  
“I remember you were an excellent ghost hunter…” Dipper chuckled while putting away some kind of contraption made of glass box and bunch of tangled wires.

  
“Come on! I was thirteen! And scared to death.”

  
“And super brave at the same time” he added, still not looking at her.

  
Pacifica shifted nervously. If he could just turn around a little, just to see what she put on the table in front of her. But right now, his mind was still out there, reliving things which he had seen and done for the past week.

  
Well what was she expecting? He has always been an airhead. And it was getting even worse after his adventures in the forest.

There were months when she had to wait few days for him to calm down, pick up normal sleeping schedule and to start eating with a knife and a fork again.

  
Well not this time.

  
She has been alone with this a whole week and had no luxury of time right now.

  
“Um… if you wait like five or seven years maybe you’ll have a better fitted companion than me…?”

  
“To be honest I’ve been thinking about an assistant myself. My lab works are getting really complicated…”

  
“Dipper…”

  
“Of course, I can stay up for days but sometimes it’s not enough…”

  
“Mason, look at me for god’s sake!”

  
Dipper froze and slowly turned around slowly. Calling him by his birth name usually did the trick. Pacifica, still sitting rather stiffly by the dinner table, looked down, pointing at the long and thin white object lying in front of her.

  
“Is that…?” Dipper’s voice broke. His eyes went round.

  
Pacifica slowly nodded and each time she lowered her head, his smile stretched wider. Finally, as if the signal reached up his brain, Dipper jumped forward, pulling his wife off the chair and lifted her up into the air.

  
“Finally!” he breathed squeezing her really, really tight.

  
“Yeah… finally all your lame dad jokes will be at point.”


End file.
